Conventional microphones send a plain audio signal via a codec to a digital signal processor (DSP), for example, inside of a mobile device. The DSP controls the gain, the compression and the equalizer. Nevertheless, in case of high sound pressure an internal amplifier of the microphone starts to clip. Even the reduction of the gain on the side of the DSP will not reduce the clipping.